ONLY YOU
by 0603Dn
Summary: fanfiction BTS, MiRan (you) adalah fans dari boygroup terkenal bernama BTS, akan tetapi hidupnya berubah setelah dia menemukan jam tangan milik min YoonGi, dia dia berusaha untuk mengembalikannya sekarang! ff pertamaku..semoga suka..happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY YOU**

CAST:

 _MIN YOONGI_

 _YOU (kwon MiRan)_

 _Park JiMin_

 _Kim TaeHyung_

 _Kim SeokJin_

 _Jung HeoSoek_

 _Jun JungKook_

 _Kim NamJoon_

Part 1

 _MiRan POV_

 **20 Desember 2016, BTS Fansign Indonesia**

07.00 WIB

Yup, masih pagi, dan aku telah berada diantara kerumunan fangirl yang siap untuk bertemu dengan BTS. Fans mana yang tidak ingin menemui idola mereka, dan ini adalah kesempatan langka yang tidak mungkin dilewatkan untuk fans internasional seperti kami.

Yap, hari ini tepat lima hari sebelum perayaan natal, mereka datang bak santaclause untuk memberikan hadiah fansign untuk ARMY Indonesia. Walaupun tiket yang dijual cukup terbatas dan terbilang mahal, tapi entah keberuntungan dari mana, akhirnya aku mendaptkan giveaway tiket fansign BTS dari salah satu media online yang tentunya media tersebut khusus kpop.

Dan tepat, sebelum penukaran tiket aku telah berdiri diantrian, tidak paling depan dan tidak paling belakang, hahaaa...ini dengan usaha ku berangkat dari subuh untuk menuju tempat ini. Semua perlengkapanku sudah siap, mulai dari album, dan beberapa hadiah yang akan aku berikan kepada mereka dan spesial untuk biasku Min YoonGi, sebuah scrapbook berisi foto dan coretan tanganku tentang seorang Min YoonGi, mulai dari foto kecil YoonGi hingga sekarang ak susun rapi di buku yang sengaja aku buat sendiri dengan sampul hitam dengan gambar rompi anti peluru, yang sebenarnya menurutku sangat aneh dan sedikit norak, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya, ah, mungkin karena logo inilah yang mewakili tujuh namja somplak nan ganteng yang sebentar lagi dapat aku temui. Hehe

Tepat pukul 10.00, aku telah duduk di dalam venue dan tepat didepanku panggung dengan meja panjang dan tujuh kursi yang masih kosong, dilengkapi dengan background yang menampilkan slide foto member dan tentu saja backsound lagu mereka. aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar, aah, mimpi macam apa ini? Ini masih seperti mimpi, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi padaku yang telah duduk dengan ARMY lainnya untuk bertemu mereka.

BRAAK!

Tanpa sengaja seorang menendang tas ku yang berisi barang hadiahku untuk member BTS, hampir keseluruhan barang berantakan dan keluar dari tempatnya,

"ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat tasmu." Kata orang tersebut sambil menunduk dan mengambil satu satu barang dan memasukan kembali ke tas.

"tidak apa, aku juga yang salah meletakkan tas di tengah jalan." Jawabku ambil ikut memasukan barang-barangku kembali. Memang tempat duduk dibuat 10 saf dan disetiap saf ada sela untuk memudahkan orang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"maaf ya." Ucap orang itu lagi sambil duduk disebelah kiriku.

"tidak apa," jawabku lagi.

Kuperiksa lagi barang-barang hadiahku, boneka mario bros untuk jin, action figure iron man untuk jungkook, gantungan handphone dengan karakter ryan untuk namjoon, gelang dengan tulisan your my sunshine untuk hoseok, boneka beruang untuk jimin, sandal rumah dengan motif batik untuk taehyung, serta tak lupa scrapbook untuk yoongi yang telah aku buat sendiri khusus untuk dia.

"yup, masih lengkap." Gumamku

"ah, mereka datang!" kata orang disebelahku yang diiikuti sorakan ARMY

Kudongakan kepalaku untuk melihat mereka, waah..mereka benar-benar tampan dengan baju kasual yang mereka gunakan.

"halooo ARMY!" namjoon membuka suaranya yang tentu saja membuat ARMY yang datang tambah bersorak yang membuat seluruh ruangan menggema karena suara teriakan mereka.

"dul,set, we are BTS!" mereka membungkuk seperti biasa memperkenalkan diri mereka

"aku merindukan kalian." Kata taehyung dengan bahasa Indonesia, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat ARMY semakin senang

"hyung, anja ppaliwa, aku ingin segera bertemu ARMY!" kata jimin sambil berjalan menuju kursi yang telah dipersiapkan dibalik meja panjang dengan kain berwarna merah diatasnya yang menutup seluruh meja hingga hampir menyentuh lantai.

"ne, gureom, ppaliwa." Kata namjoon sambil mengikuti jimin untuk duduk dan diikuti seluruh member.

Bisa dilihat dari kiri ke kanan urutan duduk mereka dimulai dari NamJoon, JungKook, HoSeok, YoonGi, TaeHung, JiMin, dan SeokJin.

"dia duduk ditengah." Gumam orang yang yang tadi menabrak tas ku.

Aku menengok kearahnya sambil berkata "kau suka YoonGi juga?"

"ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Kulihat matanya yang terus mengikuti setiap gerakan YoonGi, dan terkadang menyunggingkan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Ak menatapnya dengan perasaan lucu "dia, pasti sangat menyukai YoonGi, sepertiku." Pikirku

"yak! Semua! Acara fansign akan segera dimulai, untuk ARMY yang duduk paling depan silahkan berbaris satu persatu dan dimohon untuk tidak terlalu lama berbicara dengan para member." Seorang staff memberikan petunjuk sebelum ARMY maju untuk mendapatkan tandatangan member BTS.

Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya tinggal 10 orang lagi tiba giliranku.

"akan aku buat dia tidak melupakan hari ini bersamaku." Kata orang didepanku yang tentu saja masih orang yang sama dengan yang tadi menabrak tasku, karena kami disuruh berbaris urut sesuai dengan tempat duduk.

"ah, aku juga." Kataku sedikit berbisik kearahnya.

Dia menengok kebelakang dengan tatapan kebencian, hal itu membuatku sedikit takut untuk menatapnya lama hingga ku alihkan pandanganku keatas panggung.

Dan akhirnya tiba giliranku, degub jantung yang tidak beraturan ini membuatku terlihat sangat gugup saat memberikan hadiah yang telah kusiapkan.

"woah, ryan, thakyou aku sangat menyukainya." Kata rapmon sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan susah payah agar tidak terlihat gugup, tentu saja gagal, aku menyunggingkan senyum teranehku dan membuat namjoon sedikit terkekeh, "kau tak perlu gugup, aku ingin melihatmu seperti teman kami." Kata rapmon sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Mataku mengerjap kerana fanservice yang diberikan namjoon padaku. Setelah memberikan tanda tangannya aku beralih ke meja jungkook dan akhirnya tiba gilranku untuk hoseok, yak berarti sebentar lagi tiba giliran yoongi, kulirik yoongi sibuk mengaitkan jam tangan kesayangannya aku rasa pengaitnya rusak, aku sedikit tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"hallo, aku hoseok your hope." Kata hoseok yang membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari YoonGi . aku tersenyum melihat wajah hoseok yang manis dan secerah matahari.

"CRAAK!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku sedikit basah karena sesuatu, kulirik tangaku sebelah kanan dan kulihat percikan darah tepat mengenai tanganku dan kulihat yoongi tersungkur kesamping menimpa bahu hoseok.

"HYUNG!" teriak hoseok.

Semua berjalan dengan sangat cepat, acara menjadi sangat kacau, masih terkejut dengan percikan darah ditanganku kulihat security mulai mengamankan seseorang yang ditangannya masih menggenggam pisau kecil yang bisa kulihat ujung runcingnya telah berlumaran darah dan ada sedikit darah yang menetes diujungnya, semua itu berputar di sekelilingku. Teriakan dan jeritan semua bersatu ditelingaku.

Kulihat taehyung menendang meja dan maju untuk memukul orang yang telah berhasil menusuk YoonGi, tapi Jimin telah menahannya agar tidak memukul.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN!" Teriak namjoon

"Hyung!bertahanlah!" hoseok yang masih menopang tubuh yoongi yang kini terlihat lebih pucat dan bersimpah darah.

Beberapa orang membantu mengangkat tubuh yoongi, untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang security mendorongku untuk menjauh dari mereka.

"KRAK!"

Aku merasa kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Kulihat tepat dibawah kakiku jam tangan milik Yoongi terjatuh, aku segera mengambilnya dan berusaha untuk mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya, akan tetapi hal itu percuma, karena security menahan tubuhku untuk maju kedepan. Suasana benar-benar kacau, banyak army yang terdorong oleh security untuk cepat keluar dari gedung.

"aku harus memberikan ini, ini jam tangan milik yoongi, aku mohon!" aku sedikit berteriak diantara kerumuana fans dan security yang mulai berdesakan, dan percuma mereka tidak menghiraukanku ataupun mendengarku. Ku genggam erat jam tangan itu agar tidak kembali jatuh, dan mengikuti arus orang-orang untuk keluar dari venue. Nafasku hampir habis sampai akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari venue.

Suasana cukup ramai diluar, ambulans, mobil patroli polisi, telah berjaga di sana, orang-orang yang berlarian dan menangis setelah kejadian itu cukup banyak ditemui disetiap sudut gedung venue.

Saat aku melewati beberapa ARMY yang berkumpul disudut dengan sedikit isak tangis mereka, "kau tahu, YoonGi ditusuk oleh sasaeng tadi, aku sangat khawatir!" kata salah satu diantara mereka. "sudah, jangan menangis, yoongi sudah dibawa di rumah sakit, doakan oppa kita selamat." Kata seorang lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, otakku mulai berputar dimana kira-kira rumah sakit terdekat disini, aku harus mengembalikan jam tangan ini, ah tidak, itu pasti percuma, mereka melarangku untuk menemuinya. Apa aku harus menitipkannya pada staff? Itu ide lebih baik. Kulihat sekelilingku untuk mencari dimana staff bisa kutemui. Dan mataku tertuju pada gedung sebelah acara venue yang banyak berkerumun staff bighit disana, "ah itu mereka." aku berlari menuju arah gedung tersebut akan tetapi,

"BRAK!"

Kurasakan tubuhku terpental dan semuanya gelap. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

 **-TBC-**


	2. 2

**ONLY YOU**

CAST:

MIN YOONGI

YOU (kwon MiRan)

Park JiMin

Kim TaeHyung

Kim SeokJin

Jung HeoSoek

Jun JungKook

Kim NamJoon

\--

part 2

MiRan POV

"aku rasa operasinya berjalan dg baik." kudengar seseorang berkata di dekatku, disaat aku mencoba untuk membuka mata.

"Miran..kau dengar ibu nak?"

kucoba membuka mataku perlahan,

"eomma." dengan sisa tenagaku aku berusaha memanggil eomma akan tetapi hanya suara lirih dan pelan yang muncul dari mulutku.

"dokter! miran sadar! miran!"

kulihat ibuku dengan wajah lesu tersenyum menatapku, ada kekhawatiran tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

kepalaku masih terasa pening, kututup kembali mataku disaat seorang dokter masuk dan memeriksa detak jantungku, menyentuh kepalaku, disaat itu pula terasa pening kembali menyerangku. aku hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit.

"syukurlah, dia sadar, kita tinggal menunggu penyembuhan bekas operasinya." kata dokter itu

operasi? aku baru saja menjalani operasi? kenapa? kucoba kembali mengingat kejadian setelah aku melakukan fansign malam itu.

sedikit tergambar memory yang aku ingat, aku berlari dan tiba tiba mobil menabrakku dan ak tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

tapi kenapa aku harus berlari?apa yang ingin ku lakukan?

"ahhsiis.." kepala sakit ketika mengingat semua itu.

"istirahatlah miran." suara eomma menyadarkanku. eomma membantuku untuk berbaring kulihat senyumnya yg sedikit lega karena aku telah sadar pasca operasi.

" eomma, berapa hari aku tertidur?" tanyaku lirih

"dua hari, kau tertidur selama dua hari." jawab eomma sambil membelai rambutku pelan.

"appa, akan segera disini, dia sudah segera mengambil penerbangan ke Indonesia mengetahui kalau kau tidak sadarkan diri selama ini." terang ibuku.

ayahku memang tidak di Indonesia, beliau ada di Korea karena memang ada pekerjaan disana, aku memang lahir dari keluarga yang memiliki darah campuran Korea dan Indonesia, Ibuku asli dari Indonesia sedangkan ayahku orang Korea, itu yang menyebabkanku memiliki marga ayahku "Kwon".

"kau mau makan atau minum nak?" tanya eomma.

"tidak, aku mau istirahat tidur, kepalaku sedikit pusing eomma."

" ya, tidurlah, eomma akan ada disini menjagamu."

"eomma juga tidur, pasti lelah menjagaku dua hari ini." kataku sambil tersenyum yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari eomma.

Jimin POV.

"hyung, kita harus membawa yoongi hyung segera pulang ke korea." kata jimin memecah keheningan diantara kami berenam yang sedang berkumpul setelah insiden penusukan dua hari lalu.

"ya, besok aku akan bertanya kepada dokter, apakah kondisi yoongi hyung telah stabil untung terbang ke korea." jawab namjoon

"sasaeng sialan itu, kenapa dia bisa lolos dari penjagaan?" ucap taehyung kesal

"taehyung!geumanhae!itu sudah dibereskan oleh polisi sekarang." kata jin sambil mengusap matanya yang tampak sangat kelelahan.

"besok akan aku bicarakan dengan manager dan dokter disini, kita harus segera terbang ke korea." namjoon menyakinkan kami

"tidurlah sekarang, aku akan menjaga YoonGi hyung." kata hoseok sambil mendekati tempat yoongi berbaring masih dengan alat penditeksi jantung menempel ditubuhnya.

"hyung, cepatlah sadar." gumamku

 _tiga hari setelah insiden_

Namjoon POV

"syukurlah kalau yoongi hyung sudah setabil untuk dibawa terbang ke korea."

" ya, tapi dia masih belum sadar sampai sekarang." kata manager kami dengan wajah khawatir.

" aku harap dia segera sadar, kapan penerbangan kami nanti?" tanyaku sambil melihat yoongi, yang masih tertidur diranjang rumah sakit. aku sering melihatnya tertidur disela sela aktifitas kami, dia lah yang sering tidur dibandingkan para member lainnya. kami memang paling tidak berani mengganggunya ketika YoonGi tidur, dia akan mengumpat kami atau menendang kami ketika kami berusaha membangunkannya, tapi kali ini aku benar benar ingin dia segera bangun.

"YoonGi Hyung. Bangunlah!apa kau akan terus tidur seperti itu?kali ini kau harus bangun!"

 _di bandara, satu jam sebelum keberangkatan menuju Korea_

" hyung, aku merasa yoongi tidak harus di bawa ke korea." hoseok berkata padaku saat akan chek in dibandara

"dia akan lebih baik jika di korea, ada keluarga yang akan menjaganya." kataku menenangkan.

"entahlah, aku merasa yoongi akan tetap di Indonesia saat kita membawanya kembali ke korea." kata hoseok khawatir

"apa maksudmu? jangan berkata yang tidak tidak." kataku sambil mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan hoseok.

"hyung, aku benar benar merasa meninggalkan sesuatu disini." kata hoseok khawatir. aku hanya bisa menepuk bahuhya sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku tahu dia sangat khawatir, tapi ini sangat berlebihan.

"apa semua barang yoongi hyung tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya hoseok sambil meriksa semua tas yang akan dimasukan dalam bagasi pesawat.

"ya, aku pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di rumah sakit." kata jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami dari antrian belakang.

"aahh, kau memang yang terbaik jimin a." kataku sambil tersenyum.

 _di rumah sakit_

Miran POV

aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, tubuhku memang cepat pulih, walaupun saat berjalan aku masih harus memakai kursi roda.

kulihat cuaca diluar jendela terlihat sangat cerah, dari kamarku dapat kulihat rumput serta beberapa pohon rindang dengan tempat duduk dibawahnya, terasa sangat teduh.

"eomma, apa aku boleh berjalan jalan di taman?" tanyaku

eomma yang sedari tadi membereskan piring bekas makan pagi ku menoleh sambil tersenyum,

"tentu. eomma ambilkan kursi roda untukmu. tunggulah sebentar."

aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ah...akhirnya ak bisa menghirup udara di ruang bebas. "duduk di bawah pohon itu pasti menyegarkan." gumamku.

beberapa menit kemudian ku lihat eomma telah membawakan kursi roda untukku. "ayo, kau mau kemana?" tanya eomma sambil berjalan mendekatiku untuk membantuku perpindah ke kursi roda.

"eumm, ketaman." jawabku bersemangat

"aahh, baiklah." jawab eomma sambil mendorongku keluar dari kamar.

 _lorong rumah sakit_

"eomma, maaf sudah membuat khawatir." kataku

"tidak apa nak, lain kali kau harus lebih hati hati."

"eung..." jawabku sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

"eomma, appa sampai jam berapa?" tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepala agar dapat melihat wajah eomma sambil tersenyum.

"aahh, eomma lupa. aku tanyakan sekarang." jawab eomma sambil berhenti mendorong kursi rodaku dan merogoh sakunya mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi appa.

"kau tunggu disini sebentar, eomma akan mengambil ponsel tertinggal dikamar." kata eomma sambil menurunkan rem kursi roda.

"baiklah eomma." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"jangan kemana mana. tunggu disini." perintah eomma untuk memastikan aku tidak berjalan sendirian ke taman.

"siap!" jawabku

kulihat eomma berjalan menjauh menuju kamarku. aku rasa sikap cerobohku menurun dari eomma, itu yang ak pikirkan sekarang.

sambil menunggu eomma kembali, ku lihat sekeliling lorong rumah sakit, semua bercat putih, dan ada hall besar ditengah dengan atap kaca berwarna biru yang membuat beberapa cahaya matahari terbias masuk, "apa rumag sakit ini baru selesai di renovasi?" gumamku sambil terus melihat sekeliling.

tiba tiba mataku terpaku dengan sosok namja yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku rumah sakit, "aku seperti mengenalnya." gumamku sambil menurunkan rem kursi roda agar aku bisa berjalan mendekatinya.

mataku sedikit aku pincingkan untuk memastikan apakah aku benar benar mengenalnya, dan tepat di jarak seratus meter dari namja itu duduk. aku pastikan dia memang benar benar orang yang aku kenal.

"MIN YOONGI?!" teriakku terkejut

namja yang sedari tadi menunduk menoleh dan terlihat sangat terkejut.

"ka-u, me-nge-nalku?" kata yoongi dengan nada terbata karena terkejut.

"kau, melihatku?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"eung. aku tahu dirimu." jawabku yakin.

 **-TBC-**


End file.
